


Sam's Time of the Month

by tifaching



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Community: evilsam_spn, Dark Character, Dark Sam Winchester, Dubious Consent, Hurt Dean Winchester, Incest, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Slash, Werewolves, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 06:56:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifaching/pseuds/tifaching
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Madison changed Sam, allowing him to dominate Dean the way he always wanted to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam's Time of the Month

[](http://imgur.com/JgyOd)

Dean tries to make a joke out of it in his own utterly unPC way. "Come on Sammy" he says, "all the other girls get in killing moods at their time of the month." Sam's not amused. Fixing Dean with a smoldering, predatory glare he growls, "Not a girl, Dean. And mostly they're not really going to kill someone."

"I'll make sure you don't kill anyone either, Sam." Dean's all bravado in reply, but in reality he's scared to death. The full moon is still an hour away and already he can see signs of the impending change in Sam. The puppy dog eyes are now hard and challenging and the attitude is all alpha wolf.

Dean knows he has to take his own alpha qualities and stuff them deep inside for the duration of the night. He has locked them both inside a sturdy storage unit until dawn. The first time Sam had changed he had tried just locking Sam inside, but he had torn his way out and almost killed two people trying to get to Dean. This isn't the second or even the third time the change has happened since, and Dean has had to learn fast what to do to keep Sam from killing and having to be killed.

Dean takes off his clothes and sits quietly in a corner. After losing two sets of clothes to Sam's claws after the change, he figured it would be easier to just strip. Sam's breath begins to come faster. "It's coming, Dean." he gasps.

"It's o.k., Sammy, we'll be alright." Dean replies. They are the last words he'll speak until dawn. He almost lost more than his clothes the first and last time he'd opened his mouth( to talk anyway) while Sam's wolf self had been fucking him.

Dean tries to control his own breathing as Sam's fingernails grow into claws and his teeth into fangs. And his eyes, God those golden wolf's eyes freak Dean the fuck out. He has to keep reminding himself that it's not the demon, it's just (just!) a werewolf. And it's Sam.Thankfully, nothing else really changes, although Dean is convinced that Sam's cock gets bigger too. Sam also sheds his clothes before the change takes him. He stalks over to Dean with a deadly grace and positions himself in front of his brother as Dean rises to his knees. Dean struggles to stay quiet as Sam grabs his head, digging in with his claws, and drags his head forward and onto his cock. He doesn't really have this being fucked by a werewolf thing down yet, but there seems to be a difference between something to be fucked and prey and he doesn't want any sort of whimpering sound to get Sam confused.

There's no subtlety to Sam's fucking of Dean's mouth, just pounding away. He pulls Dean's mouth all the way on, choking him and moaning as Dean gags around his cock. Continuing to pound down Dean's throat, Sam doesn't stop until Dean is on the verge of passing out from oxygen deprivation. With his wolf senses Sam can hear Dean's breathing change and viciously pulls back just enough to allow him some air. Dean gasps around the flesh still filling his mouth and Sam allows him a few seconds before ruthlessly thrusting in again. In addition to Sam's cock getting bigger, his stamina has increased too. It seems to Dean like Sam's been going forever, before he gives a strangled howl and comes down Dean's throat before pulling out roughly and spattering the remnants of his come over Dean's face. Sam doesn't release his head yet and Dean licks and sucks Sam clean. Sam releases his claws from Dean's scalp and Dean fights not to sag down in relief and pain. He's learned not to show strength to Sam, but to show weakness would be just as fatal.

Sam stares down at Dean. It doesn't matter what Dean shows Sam on the outside. Sam can smell what he needs. Dean's fear. His pain. His desperation. They all feed his excitement and he's hard again.

Dean tries to keep his dismay hidden when faced again with Sam's erect cock, but Sam can smell it and it just makes him more eager. Dean doesn't move, another lesson he's learned. Sam will put him in whatever position he wants him in. Sam whines and growls as he pushes Dean forward onto his hands and knees and Dean bites his lip to keep from groaning at the thought of what's to come. Dean's not a virgin, he's been having sex with non-wolf Sam for years. Non-wolf Sam, however, doesn't try to shove his cock up to Dean's tonsils with no prep. Last month Dean had worn a lubed butt plug up his hole for most of the day to try and minimize some of the damage but he foolishly hadn't taken it out before Sam found it and it had almost ended up embedded in his esophagus. It was made clear in Sam's wolfy way that no prep would be tolerated.

Sam whines deep in his throat and lines his cock up with Dean's ass. Trying to relax and not scream at the same time, Dean clenches his jaw and is able to get through Sam's penetration with just a little moan. It's enough to have Sam snarl and hook his claws into Dean's shoulders, pulling him back onto his cock. Bending deep over Dean's back, Sam mouths at his neck. "Oh, God," thinks Dean,"please don't bite me. Please Sammy." Like if he thinks it loud enough, Sam will hear. As Dean's panicked breathing gets even faster and his fear kicks up a million notches, Sam begins to slam into Dean's ass in earnest. As he fucks Dean he continues to nuzzle and lick at his neck. Dean's fear is intoxicating. Sam will never bite Dean, never turn him. If he did, Dean could face him on his own terms with his own alpha tendencies unchecked. They could still fuck, probably would still fuck, but it would never be like this. With Sam in total control, dominating the indomitable.

Sam's cock begins to spasm, and he floods Dean's ass with his come. Collapsing downward, Sam pins his brother to the ground, his half hard cock still buried balls deep in Dean's ass. He can feel Dean fighting not to tremble beneath him, hear his breath hitching in his throat. It is hours until dawn and Sam has waited a whole month for this to come again. His wolf form doesn't need to rest and he wouldn't waste the time with it anyway. Dean would have a month to rest after tonight. He can use the time to heal. Sam's mouth stretches into a feral grin and his hips begin to move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Light doesn't penetrate the metal walls of the storage unit, but Sam can feel the moon setting. Claws retract, and his newly blunt fingers lose their grip on Dean's bloody hips. It's not like he needs them to hold Dean in place, he fucked him into unconsciousness at least an hour ago. He feels the wolf slip back into the recesses of his mind. Since his wolf senses confirmed Dean's unconscious state five minutes ago, and Sam thinks it's unlikely that he's come to since then, he continues to fuck Dean's ass until he comes for one last time.

With the wolf's strength drained out of him, Sam is exhausted and his dick is sore. Looking at Dean's body sprawled beneath him, Sam smirks and thinks that Dean will be feeling a hell of a lot worse. Blood matts Dean's hair and runs down his neck. His lips are swollen and split and Sam knows his throat will be unbearably raw. Blood trails from his shoulders and hips and mixes with the come that runs down Dean's thighs. Sam stares at the damage he has done to his brother and knows he should feel horror, should feel sorrow. Instead what he feels is satisfaction.

Sam thinks back to Madison and the urges that sent her out into the night to kill. His urges send him in a different direction. His urges send him to Dean. Madison claimed to remember nothing of what happened during the change, and Sam doesn't know about that. He himself remembers everything he did to Dean last night. He remembers pinning his brother to the ground and fucking his ass until he came screaming. He remembers pulling out and flipping Dean onto his back. Remembers sliding up to straddle his chest and make Dean lick him clean. He always makes Dean lick him clean after he comes. The wolf is all about domination, and in their normal relationship it's something Dean would _never_ do. He remembers fucking down into Dean's mouth until he was hard again, and Dean was choking on his cock. He remembers Dean's eyes rolling back in his head, and pulling out right before Dean would have passed out. Remembers sliding back down to between Dean's thighs and bending his legs back to his chest. Remembers ramming his cock back into Dean's ass, looser now and slick with blood and come, but still plenty tight. Remembers coming over and over in Dean's mouth and ass. Remembers the exact moment he fucked Dean unconscious. Sam remembers it all. And he remembers loving it.

**********************************************************************

Sam rises to his feet, stretching out his sore muscles and absently noting that his bare feet are cold where they contact the concrete floor. His gaze trails down Dean's unconscious form. He had thought the tremors shaking Dean's body were from pain, but now he thinks it's because the floor he's been lying on all night is fucking freezing. Padding over to the side wall where they left their bags Sam opens the one containing bottled water, towels and a blanket. Last month Dean had tried to put a blanket on the floor to give himself some protection from the hard, rough concrete. Immediately after the change Sam had shredded the blanket and slammed Dean into the wall, cracking two ribs. Dean got the message.

Sam considers taking the blanket and getting Dean off of the cold floor, but decides to take care of himself first. Dean isn't even awake yet. He can wait. Opening one of the water bottles, Sam wets a towel and scrubs his face and hands. He moves the damp towel down his body, but only worries about the blood that is still wet everywhere else. The dry blood will come off in the shower back at the hotel. He uses another towel to dry off and hurriedly pulls a pair of thick socks onto his freezing feet. He pulls on a long sleeved shirt and finishes dressing by gingerly pulling on a pair of jeans. His feet are still cold through the socks, so he pulls on his boots before grabbing the blanket and some more towels and heading back to Dean.

Dean's still out cold, so Sam takes a moment to take in his brother's battered body. The punctures in Dean's shoulders, hips and scalp are numerous but shallow. This won't be as much fun if he's permanently damaged. Dean's back, from shoulders to thighs is scraped raw from being pressed into the rough floor. Sam can't wait to see what his front looks like so laying down the blanket he rolls Dean over onto it. His breath catches as he takes in Dean's nipples, brick red and rubbed raw. His eyes travel down Dean's body and his exhausted dick twitches painfully at the sight of Dean's bruised, scraped cock and abraded balls.

Sam's seen Dean unconscious dozens of times in his life, and he has a pretty good idea how long he has before Dean starts to wake up. Knows he can stimulate Dean's pain centers while he's out, he's done it before. Still, Dean's close to coming out of it and no matter how much Sam wants to drop to his knees and suck Dean's tortured nipples into his mouth, while wrapping his hand around that bruised cock, he knows he just doesn't have the time. Nothing of Dean's goes in Sam's mouth anymore anyway. The chance of his teeth scraping and drawing blood is too great. Dean thinks it would be unbearably stupid to be changed by accident. Sam doesn't want Dean changed any more than Dean does, so he lets Dean think that's why he doesn't suck him off anymore. The truth is, the relationship the wolf has with Dean is the one Sam's always wanted. _Dean's_ mouth sucking _Sam's_ cock, _Dean's_ ass available to fucked whenever and however _Sam_ wants it. Sam usually gets what he wants from Dean, but Dean refuses to be any part of "that dominant, bondage shit." Sam seduced him into this relationship long ago and Dean's sure not complaining about it, but if he's going to suck Sam's dick and let him fuck his ass, then he's made it damn clear he expects reciprocation.

Sam's shaken out of his thoughts by a moan and stirring at his feet. Thinking that the first thing Dean sees upon waking shouldn't be his little brother staring at him like a demented sex fiend, Sam drops his concerned little brother mask on and begins wiping at Dean's face with the towel.

The combination of the cold water and the rough towel rubbing his face bring Dean closer to waking. Sam wipes the blood from his forehead and cheeks, cleans dried come from his lips and chin. At the beginning of the night, Dean swallows everything, wrapping his lips tightly around Sam's cock as he comes. As the evening goes on and Dean becomes more and more lost in a daze of pain, fear and exhaustion he can't manage it any more and Sam's come spills out of his mouth. He doesn't even realize he's doing it and the punishment is just one more pain among many.

Sam pours more water on the towel and begins to clean Dean's shoulders and chest. He circles the abused nipples gently, knowing that no matter how lightly he rubs, the rough fabric of the towel will ensure that it's painful. He rubs down Dean's belly and thighs and then reaches carefully between his legs to clean his cock and balls. Dean whimpers and jerks and Sam soothes him. "I'm sorry, Dean. I know it hurts. I'm going to roll you over and clean your back." He keeps his touch gentle, his voice soothing. Most people don't remember the minutes or sometimes even hours after they return to consciousness. Dean's not most people and he's been known to remember the damndest things. Sam's not going to do anything now that Dean could remember the right way.

Starting with his shoulders Sam cleans Dean's back , finishing by running the towel over Dean's firm ass and down his thighs. Now comes Sam's favorite part. Grabbing a clean towel, Sam parts Dean's ass cheeks and stares at his bloody hole. Sam's come is still dripping out of it, will be for quite some time. Sam wants nothing more than to shove his fingers up Dean's ass and listen to him scream, but he opens a water bottle and washes away the bloody fluids instead. Sam has had a darkness in him as long as he can remember. If he hadn't learned to restrain himself where Dean was concerned, he would have been alone and discovered years ago. Grabbing the towel he contents himself with Dean's strangled scream as he uses it to finish drying him off.

Dean's awake enough to talk now, mumbling under his breath. Sam listens avidly. "Please, no Sammy. Hurts. Stop. Please don't." Sam loves this. It's the only time he will hear Dean's horror at what was done to him. When Dean is back to himself, he will pass last night off as nothing more than a night of rough sex. Dean would die before he would let his Sammy know how much he had hurt him. Dean's becoming more aware and he suddenly realizes that he's talking. He gives a panicked moan and slams his mouth shut. Sam realizes that Dean doesn't know what time it is, which Sam he's with. "Shh," he soothes, "it's just me Dean, the wolf is gone." Dean's glazed eyes seem to stare right through him, but Sam's not sure what he's really seeing so he keeps his face open and concerned as he tells Dean to rest, that they'll be going back to the hotel soon, that he can have a hot shower and go to bed.

Sam sits on the blanket beside Dean and thinks back to the first change, the first time the wolf fucked Dean. Dean had locked Sam in an abandoned storage locker the first full moon after Madison, just in case. Sam had already known the wolf was there, knew what it wanted, and had a plan in place to give it just that. Dean had found the vacant storage facility, checked to make sure the locker was secure and bought a heavy padlock for the outside. Sam had gone back later and built himself a hidden escape hatch in the back, making sure it looked like something the wolf could have done itself.

A few hours before moonrise, they had stood on opposite sides of the open door. Dean's eyes were dark with worry, even as he tried to convince Sam that nothing would happen. Sam's eyes were dark with the knowledge of what would happen in a few hours when the wolf's power flooded his body for the first time. Sam gave Dean his puppy dog eyes and his rehearsed speech. Pleaded with Dean to have his gun and silver bullets ready. To not let Sam hurt anyone. To kill him if he tried. He finished up with the coup de grace. Telling Dean that he was scared, that he didn't want to die. Dean had his game face on, but his mask had gaps Sam could drive the Impala through. He couldn't hide the anguish in his eyes at Sam's words. Gruffly he told Sam not to be such a damn drama queen and and that he was going to give him so much shit in the morning when nothing happened. Trying to lighten the mood Dean promised to call Sam in a few minutes and have really hot phone sex with him until after moonrise. When nothing would happen. Sam smiled and had to fight to keep it from widening when he caught a glimpse of Dean's devastated face as he turned to lock the door.

True to his word, Dean called a few minutes later to tell Sam he was in position and to tell Sam what that position was. Sam knew that no matter what Dean said or how into the phone call he seemed to be, that if anything happened he would be ready. He could picture Dean leaning on the hood of the Impala with his gun in one hand, his phone in the other and his eyes looking everywhere at once. Dean started talking dirty, but as usual it's all about what he's going to do to Sam and Sam tuned it out. He responded automatically, his mind moving on to what he's going to do to Dean. Once he leaves the locker he's got to be fast and careful to get the better of Dean. He knew Dean wouldn't shoot him on purpose and Dean never shoots anything by accident, but he would fight back at first and Sam didn't know how the wolf will react to that. Sam felt a sudden pain in his head and he dropped the phone. The moon was rising and the wolf was starting to push through.

"Screw this," thought Sam through the pain, and pushed back. He felt the wolf hesitate and then begin to ease it's way through instead of pushing. Sam opened his mind and let it in, thinking at it, "See wasn't that easier?" As he let the wolf take over, claws and fangs erupt. His senses became amazingly attuned to the area around him. The phone was still open on the floor and he could hear Dean's panicked voice calling his name. He could hear Dean's voice from outside too, hear his heart pounding, faintly catch his scent. Sam's clothes rubbed maddeningly against his skin and he tore them off. The wolf wanted out, but Sam couldn't let that happen too quickly. It howled and slammed against the door, but it couldn't budge it. Next it tried the walls then climbed up to try the ceiling. Finally Sam convinced it to be quiet and guided it to the loose panel on the back. Sam knew Dean, knew the sudden silence would have him worried for two reasons. The more important, but less likely worry would be that the wolf has for some reason hurt Sam. The more likely, but less important worry would be that the wolf had escaped and was stalking him. Dean would want to check on Sam, but knew he couldn't open the door until moonset. His worry may be distracting enough to give the wolf the opening it needs.

After slipping silently through the opening, the wolf stopped and scented the air. Dean was no longer with the Impala. He was moving around the locker toward the wolf. The area around the lockers was dark, but a distant streetlight provided enough light for Dean's dark adjusted eyes to see. He swung around the corner of the locker, with his gun in front of him-right into the body of the wolf. The sight of the wolf in his brother's naked body distracted Dean enough for it's lightening quick reflexes to knock the gun out of his hand. Dean slammed a fist into his brother's gut and got a backhand in return that felt like a block of cement and a knee to the nuts that felt like it had been gaining momentum all the way from China. Collapsing to his knees from the pain, Dean felt the wolf's claws tangle in his collar and drag him through the opening back into the locker.

Before the pain had cleared from his head, the wolf had Dean naked on his hands and knees with his cock ready to breach Dean's unprepared ass. "No, he yelled, but before he could get "stop" out, the wolf had him on his back with the claws of one hand digging into his shoulder and it's fangs inches from his face. The claws of the other hand were gripping his balls. "Sammy," Dean whispered and the claws tightened on his sac while the wolf's eyes stared mercilessly into his. "No," he breathed and the claws tightened even further, piercing his skin. One more word and he would be effectively castrated. Dean closed his mouth and let his eyes drop away from the wolf's stare. Satisfied, the wolf pulled back. Dean started to sit up, but another backhand put him right back down again. The wolf rolled him over, put him back on his hands and knees and began to fuck him.

"Sam, Sammy, you o.k.?" the raspy whisper brings Sam back to the present and he realizes that he's been staring into space, lost in his memories. Dean is now fully conscious and staring at him in worry. Sam hated his father his whole life, but at times like this he almost loves him. If John hadn't drummed his "watch Sammy, protect Sammy, your life for Sammy's" bullshit into Dean's brain every day since the day of the fire, they wouldn't be where they are today. Only Dean, after what he had gone through every full moon since the change started, would be worried about the person who had abused him so thoroughly. Because it was Sam, and if this was how he could protect Sam, he had to do it, no matter the cost to himself. "Cold Sammy," Dean grates out. "Can we go now?" Sam grabs another of their bags and draws out a loose pair of sweats to put on Dean. He doesn't want to cover up Dean's damaged body, but knows he'll get another good look in the shower before he puts Dean to bed. Inwardly enjoying the effort Dean makes to avoid letting Sam know how much it hurts just to get dressed, Sam finally just rolls Dean up in the blanket and carries him out to the Impala. Over Dean's inaudible, but perfectly understandable protests, Sam puts him in the back seat and lays him down still wrapped in the blanket. The storage facility is in the middle of nowhere and it's an hour drive back to the crap motel they're staying in. Dean's asleep before they've been driving five minutes and Sam lets his mind wander back to the morning after the first change.

Sam had kept the wolf slightly reined in that first night. He knew the wolf would be strong and vicious, but not to what degree. A slip of the teeth, a claw in Dean's jugular and it would all be over before it even started. When the wolf left Sam that first morning, Dean dragged himself to a sitting position, leaning on one of the walls. Sam had dropped his head immediately into his hands at the sight of Dean's blood streaked body. He needed to make sure his mask was in place before Dean got a look at his face. It didn't hurt that Dean probably thought Sam couldn't look at him out of guilt over what his body had done to Dean.

"Sammy," Deans concerned whisper slammed Sam's mask into place and he took his hands from his eyes and looked at Dean.

"God, Dean," he whispered back in an agonized voice, "What did I do to you? I thought I told you to kill me before I hurt someone." Sam didn't really expect Dean to break down and admit what happened last night and he's not disappointed.

"Didn't hurt me Sammy." Dean replied, all evidence to the contrary.

"All that blood and I didn't hurt you?" Sam challenged.

"Just some rough sex, Sam" Dean shot back. "All it wanted to do was fuck me all night long. I'm supposed to kill you for something we do all the time anyway?'

"Dean, no. I raped you?' Sam pitched his voice low and saw Dean flinch.

 

"Come on Sam, since when do I not want to have sex with you." Dean tried to keep his voice steady so as not to make Sam feel any worse. He knows Sam didn't see what the wolf did last night to Dean with Sam's body. What the wolf made Dean do.

Sam allowed his voice to shake as he cried. "You know it wasn't me right? I would never hurt you like that."

Dean had gone into full on protective big brother mode. "For the last time, Sam you didn't hurt me. I've had way worse every month of my life and I'm fine! Now take your naked ass out to the car and get me some clothes, bitch, 'cause I'm sure as hell not going out like this."

As soon as Sam turned to head outside, his lip curled and he thought, "Pretty sure you were _my_ bitch last night, jerk."

The wolf was gone, but inside Sam was howling in triumph. This would happen next month and again the month after that, forever if Sam has his way. He had been sure Dean would react that way, but nothing was ever 100% with Dean. Dean's not stupid and he's not a masochist. He'll try to contain Sam another way during the next full moon. But between the wolf's brawn and Sam's brains and powers, Sam is sure he'll find a way out. Especially if the reward for escaping is a night of sexual domination over his brother.  
Especially since Dean has no idea he isn't only dealing with the wolf.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam pulls the Impala into the space in front of their room and goes around to lift a still sleeping Dean out of the back seat. He knows people see him carry Dean into the room, but in a place like this no one will give it a second thought. Laying Dean down on the bed by the door, Sam debates whether to finish cleaning him up or let him sleep. Decides that getting his wounds clean is more important, especially in a dump like this. No telling what germs are hanging around. Sam starts warming the water up in the shower, undresses and goes back to undress Dean, waking him in the process.

"L'me 'lone Sam," Dean mumbles, pushing weakly at Sam's hands. Sam ignores him and finishes undressing him before heaving him up and guiding his wobbly legs toward the bathroom.

"Gotta get you cleaned up, Dean," Sam tells him, helping him into the tub. "Can't have those gashes getting infected." Sam climbs into the tub and stands behind Dean pulling his brother back to lean against him. Sam starts by washing Dean's bloody hair, gently washing over the scabbing cuts on his scalp and trying not to lose himself in memories of how they got there. He moves down to wash Dean's chest, reveling in the way Dean hisses as Sam's hands pass over his nipples. As his soap slippery hand moves lower and glides between Deans legs Dean flinches, moving back. This only serves to push his sore ass more firmly against Sam's hips and he jerks forward again, losing his balance and almost pulling Sam down with him. Sam looks down at his brother huddled below him on the shower floor and is glad his cock is too exhausted to follow his mind. He loves having Dean on his knees in the shower.

He gently reaches down and lifts Dean back to his feet. "Almost done." he tells him and quickly finishes cleaning him off. After toweling them both dry, Sam seats Dean on the toilet lid and begins rubbing ointment into his wounds. When he's finished he gets Dean two heavy duty pain killers and stirs some powder into the water he gives him to take them with.

"Do you think you can get these down?" he asks, knowing how sore Dean's throat is.

"Don't need 'em. I'm fine." The wolf could tear off Dean's arms and legs and still he would insist to Sam that he needn't worry, that the wolf hadn't hurt him badly at all.

"Yeah, okay Dean," Sam replies. "You need these pills and if you don't take them I'm giving you a shot." It works like a charm. For all the pain Dean can take, he hates needles. He swallows the pills and the drugged water and Sam lays him back down and covers him with the sheet.

Settling himself on the other bed, Sam gets comfortable, lying on his side facing Dean. Dean will have nightmares today, he always does the first sleep after the wolf. In spite of the drugs he will whimper and thrash and moan in fear. Sam settles in to wait for the show.

Sam's mind wanders as he waits for Dean to sink deeply enough into his drugged sleep to dream. He still can't believe Dean just walks into a locked room with a soon to be werewolf and gets naked so the wolf can fuck him into the ground all night long. The night of the second full moon, Sam had thought he was done. Dean had found an abandoned meat packing plant with a secure meat locker.

"No loose panels here," he had said with a serious look at Sam. "The door's reinforced metal with a heavy bolt on the outside. This should hold you fine."

"Good," Sam had replied, although he felt anything but. This place _would_ hold him. He could use his telekinesis to open the lock, but that would be way too obvious. No, he would have to come up with another way to make sure Dean would never lock him in here again. Sam lifts his eyes to Dean's and sees that he's worried, scared to death, not for himself, never for himself, but for _Sam_. And Sam has his answer. He's disappointed that he won't have Dean tonight, but it will be worth it if he never has to be worried about being locked up again.

When the wolf comes out and realizes it's trapped it goes crazy. It howls and throws itself against the door until it's chest and hands are bruised and cut up. Sam lets it because it plays into his plan. The wolf circles the walls again and again, furious that the object of its desire is just on the other side of the door. Sam can see in the wolf's mind it's need for Dean. Its memories of last month. It wants to fuck Dean so badly Sam can almost taste it. Sam calms it.

"Not tonight," he tells it. "But I have a plan."

Just before moonset Sam slashed himself across his left bicep. He then slashed across his chest and abdomen and dropped to the floor to lie in a pool of his blood until Dean came in.

"God, Sam!" Dean dropped to his knees and lifted Sam's head. "What happened?"

"Don't know, " Sam groaned. "I felt it leave, and it was so angry. I think because it was trapped and couldn't get out."

Dean had taken Sam back to the motel and stitched him up. Had taken care of him. And had never mentioned locking him up again.

The next month Dean had tried bolting a heavy set of manacles into the storage locker floor. Between the wolf's strength and Sam's telekinetic power, a link on each side had broken and Dean had gotten fucked that night with both the wolf's paws and a heavy chain slamming into him. The month after that Dean had tried a tranquilizer gun adapted from one of his revolvers. Dean was fucking amazing with things like that. The wolf had batted the dart out of the air and Dean had been fucked by both the wolf and the gun. Basically every full moon ended with Dean getting fucked no matter what he did. Finally realizing the wolf wanted sex not death Dean had acquiesed. As long as it kept Sam from going out and killing someone Dean would do what he had to.

Sam's pretty sure he's not like other werewolves. He thinks it's probably because he's not like other humans either. He knows he has a darkness inside him, learned early to hide it from the world. When his powers began to show up he hid them too. The first power manifested when he was thirteen while he was with his father and Dean on a routine haunting. While John and Dean went to salt and burn the body, Sam waited by the car. The spirit had showed up and tried to possess Sam. When he felt it's presence in his mind Sam pushed out in anger, expelling it from him. Nothing supernatural had been able to possess him, though he could let things in to play if he wanted. Sam thinks back to Ellicot, back to Meg. Neither of those had worked out the way he planned. Ellicot defeated by Dean himself and Meg by Bobby. That weekend was supposed to be spent with Bobby dead and Dean handcuffed to a bed while Sam and Meg took all the toys they had brought out for a ride. Damn Bobby. He better stay away from Sam's wolf.

When Sam felt the wolf in the back of his mind he had been curious. Instead of immediately getting rid of it he decided to check it out. What people knew about werewolves came from hunters and legends not the beasts themselves. Reaching through his mind he probed the wolf to see what it wanted. The wolf was simple. All it wanted was a desire to focus it's violence on. Easy enough. Sam could give it that. Now the question was what the wolf could do for Sam. Teeth and claws were a given, while cool they would not be enough. Amped up aggression, off the scale dominance and superhuman strength were more like it. Then there were the enhanced senses. When Sam thought of them he thought hearing better, seeing farther. It wasn't until the first time the wolf pushed his cock into Dean's tight ass and then all the way down Dean's throat that Sam realized he would have done this for the enhanced sense of touch alone. If he'd known how mind blowingly amazing his orgasms would be he would have found a werewolf to be bitten by a long time ago. Sam thinks about finding another wolf in any case. He wants to know if they remember what happens during the change, if they have control over the wolf like he does. He kind of doubts it but he'd like to be sure. The only problem with that is that werewolves can only be identified at the time of the full moon. Sam knows that he will never spend any full moon hunting for another wolf to chat with when he could be spending it brutally raping his brother instead.

 

As if he can read Sam's thoughts Dean begins to twitch on the other bed. "No Sam, please, don't wanna" is mumbled just loud enough for Sam to hear. Dean's hands are rubbing at his mouth and Sam knows what he's dreaming. Dean gives great head. Knows just how move his tongue over Sam's cock and suck it down. His blowjobs are heavenly and he's never been shy about them. Dean hates, however, to have his mouth fucked, won't deep throat Sam, hates to give up control. All the wolf does is fuck Dean's mouth, deep throating him until he almost passes out. The only time Dean's tongue and lips come into play is when the wolf (it was Sam's idea actually) humiliatingly makes him lick its cock clean after coming. Dean continues to whimper and moan and Sam wishes, not for the first time, that one of his powers was mind reading. He aches to be inside Dean's mind for this, seeing the pain and humiliation as Dean sees it. Dean continues to thrash and moan for about another half hour or so and then with one last moaned "No,please," he collapses back into sleep.

Sam gets up and fishes a different pot of salve out of his duffle. Sam has contacts Dean knows nothing about and he would freak if he knew Sam was using ointment he got from witches on him. Sam trusts these witches. Every time he passes through Omaha, Sam stops by an abandoned warehouse on the outskirts and picks up a piece of the member of their coven who tried to hex Dean to mail back to them. He hasn't had any trouble since. Dean needs to heal faster than ordinary medicine can help him with. Sam doesn't want the pain to last longer than a few days. A few days is nothing to Dean.

Sam let the wolf fully loose with Dean last night for the first time. Let it finally fuck Dean as hard as it wanted. Sam and the wolf had been working together for months now, learning how far they could go. Last night they learned they could probably go further. Sam's seen Dean hurt a lot worse than this. But with worse hurts come longer healing. If Dean isn't fully healed in time for the next full moon he may be inspired to come up with a working plan to keep Sam confined. The witchcraft will ensure that doesn't happen. Dean will be feeling better in a few days, back to full working order in a week. In ten days time he will be out finding a pretty girl to fuck and in two weeks he will be back in Sam's bed.

Sam and Dean are only mostly exclusive. Dean loves pussy too much for it to be total. Sam doesn't mind. Too much. The few nights Dean spends away from him are his opportunity to take the wolf out to play. Sam thinks that since the wolf lets Sam ride along while it fucks Dean, he should return the favor. Sam takes the bag of toys Dean will never let him use, finds a brown haired muscular young man and a remote location and he and the wolf totally let go like they can't with Dean.

After treating Dean's wounds, Sam falls back on his bed and prepares to go to sleep. He will dream the same dreams as Dean, but his moans will be of pleasure. Sam can't wait til the next full moon. He's already making plans.


End file.
